User blog:WTF-8/Stuff done so far
As you might have heard, about a month ago I and Hogan milligan have began a wide renovation of the wiki. The general idea was to check out each and single article and see what can be added or fixed, and then do it. Seems it works! It takes time though, especially considering we have like 200 articles here, and quite a lot of them had/have so much content missing. Some articles are not even touched yet, but I can assure you they are on the list. We're about to jump into 2017 (Happy New Year btw!), and before that happens I'm going to sum up the major changes and improvements we have done. ---- ; Before: * Primary Weapons — Basic descriptions of weapon types and links to appropriate articles. * Secondary Weapons — same ; After: * Weapons — A paragraph about weapons as a gameplay element, and how to acquire them, after which goes a number of tables/charts with basic values of each single wield-able weapon in the game, such as damage, range, rate of fire etc. ---- ; Before: * Killstreaks — A quick description of what killstreaks are, and then a list of killstreaks' descriptions and links to their articles, which, for the most part, were either one sentence long stubs, or a little longer descriptions that contradict the actual in-game perfomance of those killstreaks. ; After: * Killstreaks — A comprehensive description of what killstreaks are and how to use them, as well as a list of each single killstreak available in the game, their descriptions, effects, some notes to how exactly some killstreaks work, as well as pictures of visual effects of killstreaks such as Combustion. ---- ; Before: * Game Modes — A quick description of game modes as a whole, and then a list of game modes and their in-game descriptions, linking to appropriate articles. Those articles linked often were a few sentences long and hardly explained anything. ; After: * Game modes — A general description of game modes as a whole, and then a list of game modes, their deep descriptions and explanations on their mechanics, as well as a few gameplay screenshots and pictures of important parts of certain game modes, to illustrate what does a, say, CTF flag looks like. And a few words about unused game modes. ---- And a few more articles: * Attachments: Before / After * Armor: Before / After * Skills: Before / After * Soldier appearance: Before / After * Miscellaneous: Before / After * Maybe something else. ---- So far I like the results. Again, we are not going to stop right here; there is so much more to be done, like soldier class articles, character articles, Campaign and Challenges articles and all that stuff. Right now I'm working on Maps and Juggernaut articles. For the first one, I plan to move the content of its "subpages" to the Maps article itself and add a bit more of descriptions about maps' actual layout rather than what missions are played on them; I'm not entirely sure on the second one yet. Either way, the work is in progress and will take some time, but we'll make sure to keep our work on the highest quality tier possible. Since there are only two of us working on the wiki (and we do that in our free time and don't get paid or anything, it's all built on enthusiasm), things won't go rocket fast, so if you are willing to help us, please drop a comment either here or on our message walls, so we can give you further information on what is the most important to do, or, even better, simply edit any article you want to improve. I think I have nothing more to say. Anyway, enjoy your stay on the wiki, we hope you'll find it useful enough. Category:Blog posts